This invention relates to auto-tint circuits and more particularly to circuitry in a digital TV receiver for correcting color falling in the range associated with flesh tones.
Heretofore auto-tint or auto flesh circuits have generally included circuitry to detect when the angle of the chrominance signal represents flesh tones and to generate a control signal to adjust the color toward more true flesh tones. For example the auto-flesh circuit described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,608 (Harwood) employs such a control signal to alter the phase of the reference signal applied to the color demodulation circuitry to rotate the phase of the color mixture signals. In the auto-flesh circuit described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,807 (Caprio, et al.) the control signal generated by the chrominance phase detection circuit is used to completely disable the Q color mixture signal thereby forcing the chrominance signal to fall on the I color mixture signal axis.